kingdom_keymasters_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
E-101 Mark II
E-101 Mark II (Ｅ－１０１ "マークII", E - 101 "Māku Tsū"), also written as E101mkII, is an antagonist character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It was the animal-powered robot and the remodeled and upgraded form of E-101 Beta, an unit from Dr. Eggman's E-100 Series. When E-101 Beta was allowed to stay on the Egg Carrier despite his failures, Dr. Eggman remade Beta into E-101 Mark II. When E-101 Mark II finally broke free, he was destroyed by Gamma. ".''" :—E-101 Mark II. Appearance :''Voice actor: Andrew Rannells (English), Tomohisa Aso (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance E-101 Mark II bears a strong resemblance to its previous form in terms of body shape and color scheme, but is heavily modified into a powerful airborne fighting machine. It has a round black torso with a large white vertical stripe, a large muffler surrounding the pelvic area, and "101" printed in white on its left side. It has a black platform-like head with a large grey visor and a single green "eye" on its otherwise-featureless face that moves from side-to-side. With its legs removed, E-101 Mark II's lower torso is replaced with a rudder-like black and white tail, and two thin grey and green-colored thrusters on its lower torso, granting it impressive aerial maneuverability. Its arms are equipped with large shield-like gauntlets with spikes, that resemble those of the Shovel Claw and could be used for powerful charging attacks and for deflecting stray missile shots. It also has powerful twin energy cannon weapons mounted underneath each gauntlet, replacing the old twin missile launchers its original counterpart had. * Hair Color: N/N * Color Scheme: Black, Silver, White * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Height: 200 cm (6' 6") * Weight: 1024.256 kg (2258 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery File:E-101-mark-II-sonic-adventure.png|Mark II in 3D version. Background Personality E-101 Mark II is utterly silent and shows no signs of sentience. By comparison, E-101 Mark II showed even less individuality than its un-upgraded form, E-101 Beta, who displayed a desire to follow Eggman despite failing him. Regardless, it is fiercely dedicated to disposing its enemies, making it quite ruthless, as shown when it chose to attack Gamma on the brink of its defeat, an effort that resulted in its own destruction. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * E-100 Alpha (brother, destroyed) * E-102 Gamma (brother, destroyed) * E-103 Delta (brother, destroyed) * E-104 Epsilon (brother, destroyed) * E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) * E-106 Eta (brother) * E-107 Theta (brother, destroyed) * E-108 Iota (brother) * E-109 Kappa (brother) * E-110 Lambda (brother) * E-111 Mu (brother, destroyed) * E-112 Nu (brother, destroyed) * E-113 Xi (brother) * E-114 Omicron (brother, destroyed) * E-115 Pi (brother, destroyed) * E-116 Rho (brother, destroyed) * E-117 Sigma (brother, destroyed) * E-118 Tau (brother) * E-119 Upsilon (brother, destroyed) * E-120 Chi (brother, destroyed) * E-121 Phi (brother, destroyed) * E-122 Psi (brother, destroyed) * E-123 Omega (brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Following its upgrade, E-101 Mark II became a powerhouse of a fighting machine in almost every way over its previous form and was the strongest E-Series robot of its time. E-101 Mark II possessed jets and a tail-like rudder that granted it flight and super speed, enough to leave afterimages in its wake. It was also much more agile than its previous form, being able to dodge missiles at extreme speed. Some of its new armaments included the ability to launch several guided missiles and it had an advanced tracking system in its single green eye. Additionally, it was equipped with energy cannons that could fire yellow beams powerful enough to cause massive explosions upon impact and be charged for even greater power. Besides weapon capabilities, E-101 Mark II could create rainbow-colored force-fields that could deflect projectiles and even be used offensively by ramming it into opponents. It was also capable of teleportation for avoiding attacks. Additionally, it had large and durable spiky shield-like gauntlets which could knock away missiles by backhanding them and be used for high-speed charging attacks. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Bomb Gun Attack * Charge * Guiding Missiles * Phantom Shadow Skills * Missile generation * Advanced tracking system * Dermal armor * Flight * Super speed * Energy beam generation * Teleportation * Force-field generation Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Legacy See also External links * E-101 Beta Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * E-101 Mark II is fought on the same place as Chaos 6 and ZERO. * Despite being renamed in the English release, the music track for E-101 Mark II is still called "ENEMY:E-101 Improved" (from its Japanese name, "E101改"). Category:E-100 Series Category:Gender Unknown Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Sonic Universe Characters